


Savage

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Savage [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Thor (Marvel), Epic Friendship, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Professor Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Life seemed to be working on his side. He was just outside of the building. But there was only one problem. There was this hulking blond man that was in the way of the only functioning door. The guy appeared to be a biker, hopefully, he wasn’t going to start a fight so early in the morning. Loki didn’t want to deal with any of the campus police at this time.





	1. Hangovers & Beard Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Thorki fic. I usually start off awkward when I start writing for a new fandom.
> 
> I want to thank EspadaIV for this prompt. I am so sorry if I butchered this.

* * *

There was a possibility that he was going to be late. Loki hated it when things got out of control. He was just supposed to have one glass of wine, but that somehow turned into him finishing a whole two bottles. After that, everything went to go to hell. He wasn't entirely sure what occurred the night before. But he had woken up with the worst hangover and no lesson plan for the day.

The raven-haired man didn’t even prepare his powerpoint slide, it looked like the lecture would be a group discussion instead. One of the joys of being an English Professor meant that you could literally have lectures where you just discussed a book. If he had woken up slightly earlier, he probably would have been better prepared.

Life seemed to be working on his side. He was just outside of the building. But there was only one problem. There was this hulking blond man that was in the way of the only functioning door. The guy appeared to be a biker, hopefully, he wasn’t going to start a fight so early in the morning. Loki didn’t want to deal with any of the campus police at this time. The man turned around and Loki was met with a ridiculously attractive face. But that wasn’t something he needed to think about at this current moment. Loki needed to get inside. He had a class to teach.  
“Excuse me. I need to get in.” Loki said, hoping that the man would move without causing a scene, “I only have ten minutes to get to my lecture.”

“Oh. Well, my brother did always tell me to leave the other students alone.” The man laughed, moving out of the way. It was a lot easier than Loki was expecting. Well. That was until a hand encircled his upper arm. The guy had huge hands damn it. He was easily crowded against a wall. It would have been uncomfortable if Loki didn’t know how to defend himself. But first he wanted to know what the hell the guy wanted from him, “But I’m not feeling particularly nice today. So how about a date?”

“A date? I can assure you that that won’t be happening anytime soon.” Loki snorted, looking the man up and down. He was attractive. Masculine. Everything he liked in a man. But there was no way that Loki could fit dating into his schedule. It was going to be exam week soon and he would have to deal with last-minute meetings with students as well as study sessions. It was going to be a pain in the arse, “Now. If you’ll please move out of my way. I really should get going.”

“Is it because I’m a biker?” The man asked, “I may look like I’m a rough individual, but I am an alumnus of this college. And you don’t look like the type of person that would fail an exam if you missed a lecture.”

“I promise you that it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a biker. And how old do you think I am? I’m not a student here, so I don’t need to worry about failing exams.” Loki laughed, people had often thought that he looked young to be a lecturer. But it was always funny to experience it, “But I do need to make sure that I get to my lecture to teach so that my students don’t fail. So it is very necessary that I do go. And if you want to know the real reason that I will not go out with you, it’s because I’m a very busy man I won’t be able to give you the time or attention that you would deserve in a relationship.”

“You’re a professor? Oh. You must be Professor Laufeyson.” The blond said, “My brother Balder, I believe he’s a student of yours. I’m Thor, I apologise for not introducing myself sooner. And let me at least take your number.”

“Does your brother speak about me that often?” Loki asked curiously. It now kind of made sense as to why there was an alumnus standing around outside looking like a loiterer. A very attractive alumnus with thick forearms. Loki wasn’t even aware that they made sleeveless leather jackets. But it was making him feel things that he hadn’t felt in a while. But it was kind of weird that Thor would have been able to put a face to his name. Loki could have been any lecturer, “Fine. If I give you my number, will you leave?”

“Balder had mentioned that you were young, but I wasn’t expecting this.” Thor beamed, passing his phone over to Loki. To think that Loki would have thought it would be any other ordinary day. “I will leave. But first I need to give you something to give to my brother. He had left this at home. I didn’t want to interrupt his lecture so I was hoping to pass it to him after.”

“I can do that.” Loki agreed, taking the calculator, “Is there anything else?”

“Yes. Just one more thing.” Thor grinned, he stared into Loki’s eyes as he drew him, giving him the chance to shove him away. Thor's eyes were very blue and seemed to have this almost hypnotising effect on him. Loki let out a little sigh when Thor's lips touched his own. The kiss itself was rough, Thor’s beard was scratching against his face and Loki found that he quite liked the burn. Yes. He could definitely see himself doing this more. Thor pulled away from him, “I’ll hopefully see you around.”

“Maybe,” Loki said breathlessly, his face was tingling. Thor smiled at him one more time before he moved away from him and left. Shit. How many students just saw him make out with the guy? Loki looked around him and notice that there were a few faces that were staring at him curiously and a few students that had their phones out and may have possibly taken pictures or videos. It was going to be hell if he got called into the Dean’s office. Loki let out a low groan before cursing, “Shit.”

\----

As he predicted. The majority of the students seemed to be happy to discuss the book instead of going through with a lecture. Loki’s eyes landed on Balder and it was clear that he and Thor were brothers. They both had the blond hair and blue eyes. An attractive family. Balder grinned at him, before raising his hand. Loki nodded to indicate that the young adult could talk.  
“Professor Laufeyson, are you feeling okay?” Balder asked, in turn making Loki frown. Of course, he was feeling okay. That was such a weird question to ask, “You seem to have some sort of rash on your face.”

“I have a slight allergy,” Loki answered. It was only slight irritation that would fade eventually. But no one needed to know that. But Balder, on the other hand, seemed to have this knowing look that suggested he knew exactly what happened, “There are only fifteen minutes left, and as the class discussion has ended. You have the option to stay here for the remaining fifteen minutes, or I can end class early.”

The majority of the class voted for the class to end early, which wasn’t that much of a surprise. Most students preferred to not go to lectures. Loki was a student himself at one point and he knew exactly how they felt. And there was another plus to ending the class early, it would give him the opportunity to actually prepare for his next class. And it didn’t help that his phone indicated that he had received a message from an unknown number and that could only mean that Thor had messaged him.  
“I believe you have something for me?” Balder asked, pointedly staring at Loki’s desk, “So I see you met my brother.”

“Here, you go.” Loki sighed, handing the calculator over to Balder. He wasn’t entirely comfortable talking to a student about this. But seeing as he had made out with said student’s brother, they would probably have to talk about it at some point, “Yes. I met Thor. Is this a recurring theme? Does your brother have the habit of kissing your professors?”

“Nope. I can assure you that he doesn’t kiss everyone that he meets. Especially my professors. I'm sure this is the first time that he's been on campus since my open day.” Balder laughed, “And in all honesty, I’m surprised that he did that to your face. It’s rare for him take a fancy to anyone.”

“So what do you suggest I do?” Loki queried, Balder would know the most information about his brother. If pursuing Thor was a bad idea, the only person that would know is Balder and Loki sure as hell hoped that his student didn’t hate him, “Do I pursue your brother? Or do I leave him alone.”

“I think you should pursue him if you like him.” Balder answered in a straightforward tone, “But just know that if you take advantage of him, or even hurt him. I will hurt you. Thor deserves the best.”

“Thank you for the talk, Balder.” Loki said softly, “I’ll see you in class.”

“Of course, Professor Laufeyson.” Balder smiled, waving before leaving the room.

Loki only had a few minutes in the room before he had to relocate to his office. But the man decided that it would be interesting to see what happened with Thor. If things didn’t work out. Well. That was just how life seemed to work sometimes. Loki sighed before responding to Thor’s message. 

A time and a location.

\----


	2. Spilt Wine & Baseball Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hopefully update this weekly. But don't hold that against me because life can sometimes be unpredictable. I got a response that I wasn't entirely expecting and it makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

It was days like this that made Loki question why he decided to become a professor. He was sure that the current students in his class were either on a mixture of Adderall and caffeine or they were on a highly illegal substance that he didn’t even want to think about. He glared at one particular student because by the end of the lecture his room always smelt like weed. He didn’t mind what people did in their spare time, but he did care about what people made his damn classroom smell like. He even detested it when someone decided to eat food because he was very sensitive to smells and the sound of chewing just disrupted everyone in the class.  
“Professor Laufeyson. Are you gay?” A student asked. Loki withheld the temptation to roll his eyes because he had no idea how the question had any relevancy to Oedipus Rex. Everyone in the class seemed to finally be paying attention. Why the hell did they pick the course if they weren’t interested in it? Loki was getting angrier by the minute, “My friend Tyler told me that he saw you making out with a guy.”

“I don’t understand how my sexuality has any relevance to Oedipus Rex.” Loki started, being as professional as he could be, “It’s rather disappointing that the whole class would be more interested in my sexuality rather than the book that you're supposed to be studying. But if you really must know. No. I’m not gay.”

“If you actually read the text you would know that Oedipus Rex is actually really nasty because it makes you question a lot of things that you never really thought that you would question.” Balder grinned, Loki had a feeling that the young adult was going to say something that he wouldn’t approve of, “I think what we should really be talking about is how Oedipus fucked his mother. I get that he didn’t know, but that is beyond messed up. Like if you get separated from your mother from birth, is there actually a chance that you would end up fucking her? Do we all have an Oedipus complex?”

“Thank you for that addition.” Loki snorted, taking a look at the time. Thank God. He wouldn’t have to deal with the class any longer, “Class is over. See you guys on Friday.”

Everyone filed out at different times. It was always weird to see how some students stayed behind longer rather than just leaving as soon as the class was over. Loki wasn’t sure how to react to Balder walking towards him. Hopefully, they wouldn't continue talking about psychology and how Sigmund Freud believed that every child was attracted to their parents. It was not something he was particularly comfortable talking to a student about.  
“So how do you feel?” Balder asked, the blond was rocking on the balls of his feet and the only thing Loki could compare the other man to at this current moment was an overly excited child, “Tonight is the night. Are you excited?”

“It’s just a date,” Loki answered flatly, in all honesty, he was nervous. He picked a restaurant that he had never been to but had often heard other professor’s talking about it. And he had no idea if it would be a place that they would both enjoy. But Loki had a feeling that it would have been worse if he suggested Chipotle, the brunet never really ate outside. He enjoyed cooking homemade meals, “How’s your brother doing?”

“He’s definitely a lot more nervous than you are.” Balder grinned. And Loki was sure that couldn’t be right, no one could be as nervous as Loki was. Loki was always in a state of perpetual nervousness, “But I’m sure he’ll be fine once I tell him that you’re excited.”

“Balder. Where are you going?” Loki questioned, watching as the blond bounced out of the room, “Don’t tell Thor that!”

“I’m going to math!” Balder yelled back, “And I need to give Thor a pep talk! We’re sporty guys that sometimes need a bit of a pickup when it comes to people we're interested in.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at that. He never had a relationship like that with his own brothers. It was interesting to see an actual functioning family interact in person. He smiled as he made his way to his office. Darcy was going to be meeting him for lunch. He dreaded to think what his friend had already found out.

\----

Darcy Lewis was someone that Loki could consider a best friend. A best friend that happened to be female. Over the years, most people had often automatically assumed that they were a couple. But Loki knew Darcy enough to know that they would definitely not make a good couple at all.  
“You’re a dick you know.” Darcy complained, smacking his chest with boxed sushi, “How could you not tell me that you made out with some random hot guy. I had to hear it from one of my students. What happened to us being best friends?”

“Darcy. Stop.” Loki snorted, “Can I tell you about the guy now? Or would you prefer your students try to pry more information out of my personal life?”

“Tell me everything about him.” Darcy stated, “What’s his name? Where did you meet him? How did you meet? Is he as hot as all the students are saying he is? Is he a student? What’s his zodiac? Can he really bench press a lion?”

“His name’s Thor. No, he's not a student. We met when he wouldn’t let me get into the humanities building, then he made out with me. I don’t know what his zodiac is and I don’t really care. And yes. He is as hot as the students are saying he is. And I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to bench press a lion and that this something you should know being a physics professor.” Loki laughed, taking his phone out of his pocket. Thor had the habit of messaging him photos and little updates of his daily life, it was actually really nice. But that also meant that Loki had a bunch of pictures of Thor without having to stalk him, “Here. That is Thor.”

“Holy shit!” Darcy shrieked, almost spitting the sushi out of her mouth. “Fuck you! That’s not fair. Why do you always get the hot men? Shit. He probably could bench a press lion. Have you seen his arms? You know that guys that look this good are usually selfish lovers. Like they only concentrate on their own pleasure.”

“Not always. I’ve had some great lovers. Maybe you just don't know how to pick the right guys.” Loki grinned, it was always fun to piss Darcy off, “But I should probably tell you that I am going on an official date with Thor tonight.”

“Tonight! And you’re just telling me about this now.” Darcy groaned, “Remember our code? Because if anything goes wrong I want to be there to help you out.”

“Yes, I remember.” Loki smiled, “I do love you Darcy, but I can assure you that nothing will go wrong. I do know how to defend myself.”

“You can’t always rely on yourself. You need to start trusting more people.” Darcy sighed, and it was strange to think how her words resonated with him deeply. It was hard for him to trust others, but he was glad that he did have some great people that were a part of his life, “I love you Loki and I care for you. That’s why I would hurt any son of a bitch that would try to hurt you.”

\----

Loki could definitely feel the nerves now. He had to google the damn restaurant to find out how fancy he had to dress and he was pretty worried that there was a chance that he would hate the food and Thor would think that he was a ridiculously picky eater.

His outfit for the night was simple. A full black assemble. He would have added colour to the suit, but it looked a hell of a lot better being one colour. 

Loki was going get an Uber to the restaurant because he was going to need a little bit of alcohol to calm his nerves.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he let out a low sigh of relief it didn’t look ludicrously expensive and peeking at other customer’s food made Loki decide that there was a possibility that he might not hate the food.  
“Hello sir, what’s your reservation under?” The waiter asked. Shit. Was he supposed to make a reservation? Why did no one think to tell him? It was kind of something that was necessary to know.

“Odinson.” A voice said behind him, Loki turned to face Thor and fucking hell. Thor was wearing a deep red jacket with a grey button-up shirt. Loki had originally thought that the man would have no fashion sense as he was a biker. But damn. He was proven wrong. Thor knew how to dress pretty damn good, “We should have a private table.”

“Yes. Of course.” The waiter smiled at Thor, before glaring at Loki. What the hell? Why on earth would him being on a date with Thor warrant that sort of reaction from the man? Some people were just weird, “Please follow me.”

The table was in a nice location and Loki was beginning to wonder if Thor had been here before. They sat down and were given separate menus. There was only one way he would find out if the blond was a frequent visitor to the restaurant. It was that moment that Loki realised that he didn’t even greet Thor.  
“Sorry, I didn’t get to say hi.” Loki apologised. It felt like the date was already going to hell. What kind of guy didn’t greet his date? Thor just let out a low laugh and Loki wasn’t sure if the guy was trying to be polite or if he actually thought it was funny, “Have you eaten here before? And what would you suggest?”

“Yes, I’ve been here a few times with work colleagues.” Thor supplied, “Is there anything that you don’t like to eat?”

“I’m happy if it’s cooked well and tastes good.” Loki answered, “So you said that you were an alumnus? What did you study?”

“Astrophysics and business.” Thor grinned. Well. Loki was definitely not expecting that. It looked like if Thor and Darcy were to ever meet, they would have something to talk about. In fact, they all had something they could talk about. Loki’s major was astrophysics with a minor in English, “I originally wanted to be an astrophysicist, but my father insisted that I take over his business.”

“I majored in Astrophysics too.” Loki smiled, “I was originally going to take a job as a research assistant, but after having a conversation with one of my professor’s. I decided to pursue a job as an English Professor.”

“That is a pretty dramatic change in career choice. But I can see why you enjoy English. There are so many ways to interpret literature and no one is necessarily wrong. It’s a good way to start a discussion. Because so many phrases and words can mean so many different things and that’s the power of the English language.” Thor added. Loki stared at Thor in shock. He was originally worried that there was a possibility that their relationship would be based on only physical attraction. But hearing Thor talk about topics Loki was passionate about made him change his mind. The guy was smart and attractive. A rare combination, “But with Astrophysics, everything is set in stone. You have to repeatedly take tests and show results to prove that your research is correct. Unless we’re talking about quantum physics which is based mainly on probabilities and not actual physical results.”

“I think that maybe you should consider becoming a professor.” Loki stated, “You have a way with words. You actually remind me of the professor that swayed me into becoming an English professor.”

“Maybe if my father’s business goes to hell.” Thor laughed, “But I don’t think that will happen anytime soon. And I’m quite used to the work now. You don’t mind if I order for you, I just know this menu like the back of my hand and I’m aware of the foods that are good and the foods that aren’t so good.”

“Sure. Surprise me. But just so you know, I will be judging you.” Loki grinned, in turn making Thor laugh again. The blond hailed a waiter down and started ordering a bunch of food that Loki wouldn’t have even considered ordering. The brunet just hoped that Thor had good taste in food. So far, the blond was a hell of a lot more interesting than Loki originally thought. This might actually one of the best first dates he had been on.

The only thing that was bothering Loki was the waiter that seemed to constantly be glaring at Loki from a distance. It was annoying, to say the least. If Loki had it his way, he probably would have rubbed his relationship with Thor in the other man’s face. But he didn’t particularly want Thor to think that he was petty. 

The food itself was actually good. Loki could finally put the restaurant on his list of places to go if he was ever in a dire situation that required him to get food from the outside. 

Well. That was until that waiter decided to spill wine all over his suit. Thank god it was black. But that didn’t change the fact that it would stain and he would probably have to buy a new one because he was far too lazy to salvage it. He had more important things to worry about like final’s week.  
“I am so sorry.” The man said sarcastically, smiling a little too brightly for someone that had just fucked up, “Would like me to get you a wet towel?”

“What the hell?” Thor growled, stopping almost immediately after Loki gave him a pointed look. The blond sighed as he checked the damage to the suit. Even Loki didn’t have to look to know that it was bad.

Thor was already by his side dabbing at the wine. But Loki knew it wasn’t going to help. The wine would be a pain to remove.  
“No. I don’t need a wet towel. But can we get the bill?” Loki hissed out, he had the entirety of a wine bottle on him. If he had to pay for it, there would be hell to pay, “And may I speak to your manager.”

“Why would you want to talk to my manager?” The waiter asked suspiciously. Maybe the kid should have thought about the consequence before he poured a bottle of wine on Loki.

“I just wanted to give him my thanks for the great meal.” Loki smiled, he knew that his smiles could be charming. But he seriously needed to make sure there was no charge for the spilt wine. The waiter still didn’t look too happy at having to get his manager. But Loki did not give a damn. When the manager finally came around to their table. Loki gave him his best winning smile, “I just wanted to thank you for the amazing meal tonight. And my partner and I are more than willing to compensate for the wine that your worker spilt on me tonight. I understand that it’s not cheap to come across great wine.”

“Of course not.” The manager smiled, “You won’t be charged for the wine. But as an apology for one of my server’s ruining your suit and date, your meal will be free of charge.”

“Thank you.” Loki beamed, waiting for the manager to leave before looking at Thor, “Darling. You can dab as much as you want, but this suit is getting burned in the morning.”

“You handled that perfectly.” Thor grinned, “But I think I may have to have a talk with that waiter. He was dreadful. I’m surprised that you didn’t snap.”

“Don’t talk to him.” Loki sighed, “And don’t attack him. You look like you’re about to attack someone.”

“Fine. Well at least let me pay the bill.” Thor smiled, Loki had originally insisted that they half it. But Thor had continuously pushed to pay for it and Loki had a feeling that he was going to use this whole wine incident as an excuse to do it, “I mean, it’s the least I can do. Your suit is ruined.”

“Okay. But I’m paying next time.” Loki insisted. He wasn’t going to let Thor pay every damn time. The brunet looked down at his suit and decided, it died a very dignified death, “Luckily. I have been looking for an excuse to buy a new suit.”

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Thor beamed, and damn it. Loki was really smitten with the blond. So yes. There was going to be a next time. There was going to be plenty of next times in the future. Loki could see himself waking up in Thor’s arms and falling in love with him, “Let’s get you home and see if we can salvage the suit.”

\----

When they finally reached Loki’s house, the brunet turned the light on. Only to witness Darcy running towards Thor with a baseball bat. His friend let out a war cry before hitting Thor on the side with the bat. Thor let out a little grunt of pain and Loki’s jaw dropped. Why did this have to happen to him? Just as he thought that his date was getting better.  
“Darcy! What the hell?!” Loki yelled, checking to see if Thor was alright, “Shit. I forgot to send you the message.”

“Yes! You forgot to send me the damn message. I thought you were in trouble.” Darcy complained, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hit you too.”

“Because you love me?” Loki laughed, “Shit. Thor. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ve been hit with worse.” Thor answered, “Next time you want to defend yourself, make sure you hit the face. That disorients the attacker.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Darcy smiled, holding her hand out to Thor, “Darcy Lewis, Loki’s best friend. Nice to meet you.”

“Thor Odinson. Loki’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you too, I think?” Thor smiled politely, his hand still pressed to his side, “I don’t suppose you could get me an ice pack?”

\----


	3. Wine & Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that gave me kudos! This is my first attempt at a Thorki fic so it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> I was originally going to post this chapter later in the week. But I'm so happy! I decided to post it earlier in appreciation of all of you. <3

* * *

Exam week was hell. His office hours were none existent and he was almost definite that students that weren’t even in his class had popped in to talk. It made no sense and he wanted to slam his head against a wall or something. Students were so frustrating. Loki was the one that had to write the exam and grade it, so in the end, he felt like he had the short end of the stick.

And it didn’t help that someone did actually take a picture of Thor kissing him. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But the picture was circulating online and he had an influx of questions from other professors and students that were brave enough to question him in class.

A knock on his door made him want to groan loudly. But damn it. He was going to be a supportive professor. It was exam week.  
“Come in,” Loki yelled. He had a feeling he was going to lose his voice by the time he was over with this week. A student entered the room, but he had never seen her in any of his classes. Loki frowned as the girl seemed to shift anxiously on her feet. There was a damn chair in his office for a reason, “Can I help you?”

“Professor Laufeyson... Your boyfriend is outside.” The girl responded. Jesus Christ. Did students seriously think that office hours were used for stupid shit like this? Loki’s annoyance must have shown on his face because the girl immediately added before running off, “Sorry for disrupting you.”

“It’s okay.” Loki sighed, now he had to worry about what the hell Thor was doing here. It wouldn’t hurt for him to take a little break. Loki wrote a quick note down and stuck it just outside of his office door. If people needed him they could wait fifteen minutes. It wasn’t the end of the world.

When Loki stepped outside, he could already see a crowd forming around Thor and his bike. The guy looked delicious. A white t-shirt that was a perfect fit and jeans that hugged his thighs beautifully. It only took a few minutes for Thor to notice Loki. The blond started to make his way to him and Loki was very well aware of the eyes that seemed to stare at the both of them. He wasn’t going to make a scene.  
“Let’s head to my office,” Loki said, turning around and walking straight back from the direction he came from. Thor followed him and glared at anyone that even attempted to look their way. That was one thing that Loki had noticed about Thor. The blond was very protective of him, “So what are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to meet Balder. Our mother’s birthday is coming up.” Thor answered, looking around the office before grinning lecherously. Loki had a feeling he knew what was going through Thor’s head, but he wasn’t going to humour him, “You have a nice office. It reminds me of the one my mother used to have before she retired.”

“Did you message Balder?” Loki asked. He knew that his students were a little obsessive. He avoided ratemyprofessor like it was the plague because all the reviews did not mention his teaching, they only talked about his looks. It pissed him off because these students were supposed to be here to learn and work on their degrees, but instead, they were taking his classes to gawk at him, “What was your mother’s profession? What are you planning on getting her?”

“Yes, I've messaged Balder. He’s on his way here.” Thor smiled, it was a fond smile. It was clear that Thor loved his family. All the other people that Loki had dated were rather cruel and didn’t respect their family or anyone. This was the first time that he was pursuing a guy that seemed nice, “Funnily enough, she was a professor. I think she taught something similar to what you do. I know that you’re considerably busy, but I was hoping that you would help me find a book for her. And it would be nice for you to meet her.”

“You want me to meet your mother? Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Loki frowned, he had never met anyone’s parents before. And he wasn’t sure that he would be ready to meet Thor’s mother now. It seemed like the sort of thing you would do if you had been dating for a while. The two of them had only been on a couple of dates, “But yes, I should be able to help you find a good book for your mother. But I’m not too sure if she would be happy to meet me.”

“My mother seems to think that she already knows you.” Thor laughed, “So think of it as meeting up with an old friend. And we don’t have to mention anything about our relationship. My mother was an English professor and she would have probably Balder extend an invitation to you.”

“Then I guess it should be fine.” Loki smiled politely. Holy shit. What the hell was he agreeing to? He just couldn’t say no to that face and it wasn’t fair, “I guess I should probably get a gift for your mother too if I’m going to be seeing her.”

Two knocks sounded on his door. Which either meant that Balder was outside, or there was a student that was hoping to have a talk with him. Loki wasn’t sure if he should just ignore it, or let the student in. He sighed once before telling whoever it was to come in.  
“Professor Laufeyson.” Balder greeted, the blond appeared to happy and it was the man beside him that made Loki want to frown. He didn't hate the guy, but the man only seemed to appear when there was bad news. Loki wasn't in the mood to hear anything bad, “I hope you don’t mind, but Mr Stark insisted on coming.”

“Now now Loki, don’t pull that face. You have such a pretty face and you’re ruining it with that look” Tony grinned, before taking notice of Thor who looked like he was about to plummet him in the face, “But before the big guy hits me, can I please just say that I am friends with Loki and my face is kind of important. It’s my selling point the majority of the time.”

“Tony, just get to the point. What’s going on?” Loki snorted, even he could admit that it would be hilarious if Thor punched Tony. But right now he needed to know what Tony Stark was doing here. In his office, “You don’t usually come here.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony started, Loki was going to say something but the other man gave him a look that suggested that he shouldn’t, “We’ll talk about it some other time. I just wanted to say hello before I went to see the Dean. Something to do with college funding. The nerve of that guy.”

“Good luck.” Loki laughed, he knew that Dean could be difficult on occasion, “I’ll see you around Stark.”

“I’ll need it.” Tony grinned, saluting before he left the room. Thor continued to stare at Tony’s back until the man left and Loki was beginning to wonder if there was bad blood between the men. Balder just seemed amused, like he usually was. Throughout his years of teaching, he had never seen a student that seemed to calm during exam week.

“I don’t like that guy.” Thor frowned, in turn making Loki laugh. Tony Stark was a guy that either gave people amazing first impressions or for some reason caused people to hate him. Loki was similar to Thor in the beginning, but over time he realised that Tony wasn’t that bad of a guy. Yeah. The guy was sarcastic and could be blunt. But it was just how Tony was a person. Now Tony Stark was one of his best friends.

“He’s not that bad once you get to know him.” Loki voiced, “So how are we going to do this? We’re not all going to fit on the back of a bike.”

“Well. That’s why I brought my bike. Balder will be taking the bike and I’ll travel with you.” Thor answered proudly, “If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Loki agreed. His car was his baby. A 2016 Camaro with neon green race stripes. It was probably one of the tackiest looking cars he had ever seen, but it was love at first sight. A graduation gift for himself, “You don’t mind a twenty-minute walk, do you?”

The only problem was that he never drove the car on campus. It was stuck at his house, and Thor was very well aware of that. Which meant that they were going to have to walk to his house. Don’t get Loki wrong, he wasn’t complaining because it was a far walk. The problem was the heat. Loki was not good with heat and that’s why he usually walked in the morning when it was nice and refreshing, then caught a ride with Darcy if his lectures finished midday.  
“Okay. Don’t be too late.” Balder warned, “And try to avoid visible beard burns because mom will tease you relentlessly.”

“Balder. Leave before I beat you up.” Thor threatened. Balder just laughed and Loki couldn’t help but smile, “Jesus. Kids these days, they know no boundaries.”

\----

The walk to his house wasn’t that bad. Loki had thought it would be a lot hotter than it was, but there was a good possibility that Thor’s bulking height and broadness was acting as a shade against the sun. Loki smiled as he drove his Camaro out and watched Thor’s face as his jaw dropped. Thor was only aware of the fact that Loki had a car, he didn’t know what kind of car it was.  
“Are you sure you’re just a professor?” Thor asked, his hand caressing the frame of the car. The blond seemed to be in awe. They both got inside the car and Loki was thankful for the creation of air conditioning. The Camaro was like a furnace inside, “You have to grant me drive this sometime.”

“I am just a professor. But I did manage to get something out of my father before he cut my allowance off and removed me off of his will. If you can guarantee that you won’t crash it, then I may let you drive it.” Loki answered. Loki despised his father. The man was a criminal, and Loki would forever have to hide from him. His father was probably still searching for him, “But let’s not talk about that now. So I was thinking that you should get your mother The Tale of Genji by Murasaki Shikibu. It’s considered the world’s first true novel. I’m sure your mother would appreciate it.”

“I think she would love that.” Thor smiled, “So you said that you were thinking of buying her a gift. What is it that you’re hoping to buy?”

“A bottle of wine and a box of Kate Weiser chocolate,” Loki said. They were so near to the mall, and Loki had no idea what else he could get his maybe boyfriend’s mother. It was one of those things he wished he could talk to Darcy about. That girl was the person to go to if you were unsure of, “I don’t really know your mother, but you can never go wrong with wine and chocolate.”

“My mother would probably say the exact same thing.” Thor laughed, “I’m definite that she’ll be smitten with you.”

“I’m really curious about who the woman that raised you is.” Loki snorted, “Your whole family must be full of balls of sunshine.”

“Well. Not everyone. But hopefully, my father won’t be there.” Thor sighed, “If he is there. Don’t take his words to heart. My father is one of the most bigoted fools in this town.”

“Our fathers are very similar then.” Loki sighed, “But thankfully mine isn’t a part of my life anymore. So I don’t have to deal with that anymore.”

\----

They managed to get everything and now the both of them were currently stood outside of Thor’s childhood home. Loki was nervous. He had never really experienced a situation like this in his dating life so he had no idea what to expect. When the door opened. Loki froze.  
“Loki?” Frigga smiled, taking a good look at him before pulling him into her arms, “Oh darling, it is you! Oh my, you look exactly the same.”

“Professor Dahl.” Loki breathed, he was in shock. The professor that made him want to become a literature professor was currently standing right in front of him. And she was Thor’s mother. Loki had no idea how he was supposed to react. Frigga absolutely loved him, he loved her equally as much. But he would have never thought that she was Thor or Balder’s mother. In his shock, he almost forgot to hand over the wine and chocolates, “I- I don’t know what to say. It has been a while. I was sad when I heard that you retired. I was hoping to be able to teach with you.”

“So it is true. You did become a literature professor.” Frigga laughed in joy, smiling at him. But at least Loki knew that Frigga would definitely enjoy her gifts. When he was her student she had often told them that the best things to gift a person were chocolates and alcohol, “You were my best student and I’m glad that you’re now able to pass that knowledge on to your own students.”

“Wait. So you actually do know Loki?” Thor frowned, looking at his mother and Loki. The blond almost looked like he was betrayed, “So I’m the last person in the family to meet Loki? That’s not fair.”

“Ah. So this is Balder’s professor? The one that you were interested in?” Frigga smiled, “Loki, I’m happy that you’ve managed to find something in my son. And Thor, if you hurt him. I will disown you.”

“What? But I’m your son!” Thor complained, making Loki laugh. Loki felt slightly jealous of Thor, the man seemed to have a great family and it was something that he had never really experienced himself, “But I definitely agree with your statement. Please disown me if I ever hurt Loki.”

“You’re an idiot.” Loki laughed, bumping shoulders with Thor. But the raven-haired man stopped almost immediately when he noticed the other man in the background. A very familiar face that made Loki want to disappear. Odin. And the man was looking directly at him. Loki felt like he was frozen in place, Thor seemed to notice and stared at his father and Loki, trying to figure out their connection.

“Loki Laufeyson. The last time I saw you, you were very young.” Odin grinned maliciously, approaching him. Loki was frightened. He didn’t want to be here, “How are your parents? I hear that your father is looking for you. I think it’s great that my son found you. It seems to be the only thing he’s managed to get right. I can’t wait to kill you. I wonder what you did for Laufey to want you dead. There’s a bounty on your head, child.”

“Father,” Thor warned. The blond pushed Loki behind him. Acting as a barrier between Loki and Odin. Thor was willing to protect Loki from his own father and that pulled a few heartstrings of his, Loki couldn’t help but feel more enamoured with Thor. But now it finally made perfect sense as to why Tony Stark wanted to see him earlier. He was probably going to tell Loki something about his own father. Because if Odin was near, that meant that Laufey was also near. Rivalling gangs were never apart, “If you even dare to touch a hair on Loki’s body, I will kill you. And if I have to, I will kill Laufey too.”

“You will do nothing to him.” Frigga stated firmly, “If you try to hurt him. Not only do you lose a son, you’ll lose me too.”

“And I.” Balder added, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, “He has a connection to Tony Stark, so unless you want your whole operations screwed, I suggest that you leave him alone.”

“You always did have a silver tongue. The ability to say people to your favour.” Odin laughed, it wasn’t a comforting laugh. And Loki knew that the statement was directed at him, “I don’t have to do anything to you. But you and I both know that there is are more dangerous people out there who are in search of you. Even if I don’t kill you, that doesn’t mean that someone else won’t. Your father has many enemies. Many won’t even blink twice at the sight of you.”

“I’m not feeling too well,” Loki announced, he couldn’t deal with this right now. It was too stressful. He had to see Tony Stark as soon as he could. Or else there was a possibility that his father would succeed in doing what he failed to do previously. And Loki wasn’t ready to die yet, “I think I should head home.”

“I’ll go with you,” Thor said in a firm tone, it was clear that the blond wasn’t to be argued with. And Loki would probably feel a lot safer if Thor was with him, “Goodnight mother.”

“Goodnight Thor. Goodnight Loki.” Frigga said softly, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek before whispering to him, “If Odin dares to do anything, I will make sure he pays.”

“Thank you, Frigga.” Loki smiled stiffly, he was still uncomfortable with the situation. To think that Thor’s father was the all-mighty Odin was terrifying. That even made him start to wonder what Thor was capable of, “I’ll see you around.”

\----

The drive home was silent. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It made sense for Thor to need time to think about what was happening. Because that meant that Thor was in the opposing biker gang of Loki’s father. Loki would never swear allegiance to his father’s gang because all he lived was a life of pain and fear. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t slightly frightened of Thor. The blond was Odin’s son. A man that was equally as frightening as his own father. The two of them had the strongest and most monstrous fathers that Loki was beginning to wonder if a relationship between of them would actually work. They were technically on two opposing sides. And it didn’t help that Loki’s own father was after him. There was now a guarantee that Laufey was going to immediately kill him after he found out he was involved with Thor.

But that didn’t matter because Laufey had already promised Loki that he would kill him.

And Loki would never doubt that because his father did actually nearly kill him. But lucky for him, Tony Stark was smart enough to know how to resuscitate him from the few seconds he was dead. And the moment that his father realised that Loki was still alive was the most frightening moment of Loki’s life. He would always live in fear of his father.  
“Loki. You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to.” Thor suddenly said, “I’m guessing that as you know who my father is, you’re aware of the work that I am involved in.”

“I had a feeling that you were in a gang. But I didn’t think that you would be Odin’s son. I should have realised with your name. There are only two gangs with the tradition of the children’s taking after their father’s names.” Loki admitted, “Your father’s gang and my father’s gang.”

“You’re Laufey’s son?” Thor realised. Odin hadn’t explicitly said that Laufey was Loki’s father. Just that Laufey wanted to kill him, “I swear my allegiance and I promise to protect you. I don’t give a shit if Laufey is your father and wants to kill you, I’ll make sure that he dies first. I’ll even kill my own father if I have to.”

“You do know that you’re doing the equivalent of a proposal.” Loki teased, it really wasn’t. But it was still pretty damn important when a gang member swore their allegiance to you. Thor didn’t care that he was Laufey’s son. And for once in a long time, Loki actually felt like the relationship would work. So many people were frightened of his father that they often ran away from him. But maybe Thor would be the person to change that, “Don’t go soft on me.”

“You know I’ll never go soft. Don’t forget to remind me to buy you a ring.” Thor grinned, flexing his arms. Bringing Loki’s attention back to the fact that Thor was built like a god, “This is what years of fighting and training does to you.”

“Show off.” Loki snorted.

\----


	4. Bacon & Eggs

* * *

Loki woke up curled up in Thor’s arms. He felt safe. It had been the first time in years that he actually felt protected. His father couldn’t kill him if Thor was here. But the only flaw was he couldn’t leave. The blond was like a bear, his grip on him was relentless and there was no way for Loki to leave without waking the other man up. The brunet tried to worm his way out but to no end. It was practically impossible.  
“Thor.” Loki groaned. Thor was like a damn a furnace. Lucky for Loki he was always so damn cold, “Let me make breakfast.”

“Nope. Breakfast is not necessary.” Thor grumbled, pulling Loki in closer. It seemed that notifying Thor did the exact opposite of what it was supposed to, “Go back to bed. It’s still too early.”

“I have a meeting with Tony in a few hours.” Loki complained, “And I need to check my emails. Work related.”

“I hate that guy.” Thor sighed, loosening his grip on Loki. Loki withheld the temptation to laugh. Thor’s distaste of Tony made Loki wonder if it was a jealousy thing, or if the guy actually hated his friend. “But fine. I’ll let you go. But first, morning kisses.”

“Nope. No. Morning kisses always lead to sex and you know that I don’t have time for sex.” Loki snorted, Thor was pressing kisses to his back, shoulders, and his neck. It was putting him in the mood. But he had to be professional. Tony would not appreciate him being late, the man was a busy man, “Thor, please. I promise you we will continue this tonight.”

“Okay.” Thor frowned, finally letting Loki out of his arms. “You have a shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Don’t make too much of a mess.” Loki laughed, shifting out of bed. He didn’t know if Thor could cook, but he was willing to let the blond attempt to destroy his kitchen. The darker-haired man was always trying to find a good excuse to upgrade, “And be careful. Everything in that kitchen is a fire hazard.”

“Will do.” Thor grinned, eyeing him up, “Cute butt.”

“Thanks.” Loki snorted, making his way to the bathroom. Showers were a heaven sent. Loki would not be able to survive the day if he didn’t have a shower of some sort, he just always felt grimy and disgusting. On the rare occasion that he wasn’t able to have a shower in the morning, Loki was grumpy. It was like spa therapy to him.

After his shower, Loki threw on a black t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans on. He was only going to be meeting Tony Stark, so there was no reason for him to actually attempt to dress up. Another thing that he regularly did was slick his hair back, but today he wasn’t going to work. So he was going to leave it in all it’s natural glory.

When he went to the kitchen he almost laughed at Thor’s reaction, the blond somehow managed to scald his hand on the side of the pan. Whatever Thor was cooking, it smelt lovely. He couldn't wait to dig in.  
“Shit. Are you sure there’s nothing I should be worried about?” Thor joked. The blond could multi-task which was a first with the previous partners Loki had dated. Thor slid the pan toasted bread onto a plate and placed the rest of the food on the table. Fried eggs, bacon, and sausage, “Sorry, I know it’s a simple breakfast. But I knew you were strapped for time, so I thought this would be best.”

“You know that there isn’t anything to worry about.” Loki laughed, eating the food. Yes. Thor could cook, the man seemed to be a man of many talents, “What on earth were you going to make if this is what you consider a simple breakfast.”

“I would have probably juiced some oranges, made some sort of fruit salad on the side, and maybe even homemade bread.” Thor said in a serious tone, before looking at Loki’s face and laughing, “I’m joking. But I’ll show you the ultimate breakfast when we have a morning to ourselves and you’re not seeing that jerk Tony Stark.”

“What is up with this vendetta against Tony, what has he done to you?” Loki asked. He wanted to laugh. But he was going to be mature about this. Breakfast was great, he usually ate cereal or toast in the morning so he wasn’t used to an actual meal. It was a nice change, Loki couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how fast he finished the food, “And if you say you just don’t like him you’re going to need to get over it because Tony’s one of my best friends.”

“Okay. I’ll try to be nicer.” Thor pouted, taking the dishes and putting them in the sink. The blond presses a kiss to Loki’s head before he continued to talk, “You should start heading off. I’ll wash the dishes and then I’ll set off.”

“Is that your sly way of asking for the spare key? Because it’s not really sly at all.” Loki grinned, the brunet had around five sets of the same key. Two of which belonged to Darcy and Tony, and of course there was a set for himself. So that left him with two extra sets, one place in a secret outdoor location in case he forgot his keys in the office. But that left one key that he could easily give to Thor. And that was exactly what he was going to do because the blonde had sworn his allegiance to him, “Let me just get it.”

“Really? I thought it was going to be a lot harder than that.” Thor commented. As Loki rummaged through one of the drawers in his house. He always had this habit of putting every nook and cranny in one drawer. It was like a drawer of junk and keys. Keys to nearly every room in the house. “I thought I would have to do a lot more ass kissing.”

“Darling, you’ve done enough ass kissing.” Loki laughed. It was so uncommon for him to laugh as much as he had been over the course of the time he met Thor. Loki had always thought that he would never find someone that he clicked with. And the fact that Thor was Odin’s son still put him on edge. He liked the blond a lot. But that wouldn’t change the fact that there was a high chance that he would have to give him up. For both their safety, “I should get going. Don’t forget to close the door.”

“I’ll call you. If you’re feeling up to it, I was hoping we could go to that diner on 7th street.” Thor offered, “But you don’t have to tell me now.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know after I meet Tony.” Loki smiled, pressing his lips against Thor’s lips, before taking off.

\----

The last time Tony was this restless, he ended up almost blowing his lab up. Loki remembered it as clear as if it had just happened yesterday. But the fact that Tony was on edge, also made Loki feel on edge. Because this kind of anxiety could only mean one thing. Laufey was near.  
“Now are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?” Loki asked, even though he thought that Laufey was the reason. He wouldn’t be definite until he heard Tony say it with his own mouth. It was never good to speculate, “Tony. Do I need to be worried?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re dating Thor Odinson. The guy is Odin’s son, literally. I don’t even know how you didn’t piece it together.” Tony hissed out, “Shit. Loki. Laufey knows that you’re here. I don’t know if it was Odin that told him, or if someone else just so happened to see you. But Laufey is aware. He knows.”

“It wasn’t Odin. I met the guy the other day and he seemed surprised with my appearance. And Thor, he’s not like his father. I wasn’t aware of Odin’s children. So of course, I didn’t piece it together. I’m not a mindreader.” Loki answered firmly, “So does this mean it’s the end of the line for me? If Laufey knows I’m here, he’s going to try to kill me for good.”

“No. You know that I’m not going to let you get killed.” Tony stated, “But yes. There is a high possibility that he will come. Most likely with your brothers. And we need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“You’re not going to force me into creating a new identity and send me off to another country?” Loki snorted, it wasn’t something to joke about. But that was the original plan. But Tony seemed to have had a change of heart, “So what’s the new plan Stark?”

“Are you sure that Thor is trustworthy?” Tony asked, “Because we’re going to have to get Steve and Bucky involved. I don’t want him to freak out by meeting them.”

“I trust him.” Loki voiced, “But I want to talk to him about it first. Because no one really ever likes to get involved with the cops.”

“Can you really call Steve and Bucky cops?” Tony laughed, “Those two worry me.”

“They’re the good kind of cops.” Loki smiled, “I’ll let you know what happens.”

“Good luck.” Tony smiled, pulling Loki into a tight hug, “If you tell anyone that I hugged you, I will deny it vehemently.”

“Don’t be going weak on my now Tony.” Loki laughed, “I’ll be okay.”

For the first time in years. Loki felt like he would be okay. He had amazing friends that would support him and make sure no harm got to him. And he just hoped that Thor would be a part of it. He would never force the blond into anything that made him uncomfortable. But Loki still had this selfish hope that Thor would be there.

\----


	5. Buck Naked

* * *

“What do you mean you’re bringing them here?” Thor repeated. They were currently talking on the phone and it was annoying, to say the least. They had already talked about this earlier in the day and Loki couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Thor was insistent on making Loki repeat himself. He didn’t think it would be this hard to get Thor to agree to meet up with Steve and Bucky, “Jesus. Fine. Just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on. You’re not near the house yet, are you?”

“We’re about five minutes away,” Loki answered. He could hear shuffling in the background and the tell-tale sound of a zip. It was great when Loki came home and was greeted by Thor in either pyjama pants or boxer briefs. But it wasn’t so great when Loki’s neighbours were caught trying to take peeks at the man. It was almost as if his house had now become a tourist destination with all these people trying to sneak in and take pictures. It was getting beyond ridiculous. Loki was going to have to increase his home security, “Do you think you’re going to be able to manage in five minutes?”

“I have my pants on,” Thor responded. He didn’t sound so sure. And Loki couldn’t help but wonder how on earth someone could be unsure about wearing pants, “I just can’t find my shirt and I can’t fit into yours.”

“It’ll be fine.” Loki snorted, he knew exactly where all of Thor’s shirts went. Some of them were in the hamper and laundry day was tomorrow, so Thor wouldn’t have access to those shirts until the next day. And as for the other shirts, Loki was definite that one of his neighbours stole them, “I’m sure they won’t mind. We’re here now anyway.”

Loki sighed as they pulled into his driveway. Thor was basically living with him now and Loki didn’t mind it at all. But he didn’t like the idea of having to explain it to his friends. Darcy had already hit Thor with a bat, and Loki wasn’t sure how the others would react to him.

Thor opened the door, he was wearing a pair of jeans and that was about it. Steve’s mouth opened slightly. Loki wasn’t quite sure how to take in the reaction, but Bucky turned to look at Loki and winked at him. Yes. This definitely not the reaction he thought he would get. But in all honesty, he wasn’t entirely expecting to introduce his half-naked boyfriend to his friends.  
“Officer Rogers.” Thor beamed. The blond looked a little too happy considering the fact that he was face to face with someone that had the power to arrest him, “The last time I saw you, you were putting me in the back of your cruiser.”

“Ah. So that’s why you looked so familiar.” Bucky grinned, throwing an arm over Loki’s shoulders. Thor in response glared at Bucky. The brunet wasn’t phased by the expression and his arm remained on Loki’s shoulders, “Hey Lok, you remember that story about that guy that overpowered three cops and they had to call Steve in to manhandle him? Well yeah, this is the guy that we were talking about.”

“Really?” Loki asked, staring at Steve for confirmation. The blond nodded his head and Loki let out a little laugh at that. Of course. His boyfriend would be the guy that his friends mentioned at every party, “How did you manage to get him in the back of your cruiser?”

“Officer Rogers asked me to get in the back of the cruiser because there was a complaint against me.” Thor answered for Steve, “He was the only officer that asked politely.”

“There weren’t any charges against him. So I put him in a holding cell so that he could sleep it off and then I let him go in the morning.” Steve added, before directing his next statement at Thor, “And please call me Steve. A friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine.”

“And I’m Bucky.” Bucky introduced himself, holding a hand out to Thor. The blond glanced at the hand before giving it a firm shake, “Are you going to let us in now?”

“Sorry.” Thor apologised, moving out of the way so the others could enter the house. Just as Loki was about to enter, Thor pressed a kiss on Loki’s cheek. The brunet was used to displays of affection, but he couldn’t help but blush because Bucky was going to hold this against him and the guy was ruthless when it came to his teasing, “Welcome home.”

“Looks like you got yourself a keeper.” Bucky teased, before giving Loki a serious look. Loki knew that look, it was one that he had only seen a couple of times and it was one that worried him, “If he turns out like the last guy, I’ll kill him.”

“The last guy?” Thor asked, they had only been dating for a few months and Loki was not entirely comfortable talking about his ex-boyfriend, “Is there something I should know?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, just as Loki let out a no in response. The cop seemed adamant in sharing this with Thor. And Loki knew that it was just Bucky being his overprotective self. The more Loki thought about it, the more it made sense. He probably would never bring it up and he didn’t want Thor to hear it from someone else. Bucky was straightforward and Loki respected that. Loki was comfortable with Bucky and Steve sharing this. They respected him, “He was an abusive ass. I got suspended because of him.”

“That’s because you abused your power. The force didn’t have any option other than to suspend you. That’s what happens when you mess with someone who has a lot of power.” Steve sighed, taking a seat on the sofa, “But I am glad we managed to deal with him.”

“What was his name?” Thor questioned, the expression on the blond’s face worried him. Loki was used to Thor joking around and being the best boyfriend. But at this current moment, there was a completely different side to Thor. His face was firm and Loki finally understood that Thor was definitely Odin’s son, “Just for reference.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky answered, ripping a piece of paper out of a notepad and writing down the name. Loki stared at his friend incredulously as the man was clearly contradicting himself by giving Thor the paper, “We managed to sort it out. He won’t be able to do anything. But I am going to give you just in case. If everything goes to shit and Steve and I aren’t there to protect Loki. I’m going to need you to do it for us.”

“Of course.” Thor agreed, taking note of the name before putting the piece of paper in his back pocket, “It was a nice seeing you again Steve, would the both of you like to stay for dinner?”

“Nope. We only really came to find out who Loki was dating.” Bucky grinned, earning a long look from Loki, “What? Don’t look at me like that. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t a dick.”

“And we should probably get going now that we know that Thor’s not a bad guy,” Steve snorted, standing up. He was silent for a brief moment before he started talking again, “But if you do ever do anything to hurt Loki, just know that I will do everything in power to make your life hell.”

“That’s good. I’m glad that Loki has great friends.” Thor said. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was just threatened, “I’ll see you guys around. Drop by anytime, I’m sure Loki won’t mind.”

“Please don’t just drop by.” Loki voiced. He remembered a time when Bucky had let himself into Loki’s house and there was an awkward moment because Loki was buck-naked and it was something he did not want a repeat of, “I need a call or text at least. Just anything.”

“Message loud and clear.” Bucky grinned, “I’m hopefully going to get laid tonight. Or at least have a few beers.”

“No, you’re not.” Steve stated firmly, “We have an early shift and I don’t want to deal with the aftermath of your plan.”

“You just don’t want a sore ass.” Bucky shot back, earning an incredulous look from Steve, “Everyone knows Steve.”

“Buck, that’s not why I’m surprised.” Steve smiled, “I’m just surprised because you’re the one that’s usually sore.”

“Nice to know.” Thor cut in, “Before this conversation becomes a little too private, I suggest you take it home.”

“I’m with Thor on this.” Loki grinned, “You learn something new every day.”

“Well, we’ll see you around.” Bucky saluted, before directing his next statement to Thor, “Take care of him or I’ll beat you up.”

“Noted.” Thor snorted, “I’ll see you two around.”

\----

As soon as Bucky and Steve left, Thor’s pants were off. Not for anything sexual, but just for comfort’s sake. They lounged on the sofa and watched random movies on Netflix.

Everything was good.


End file.
